


I A-Gryffindor You, Too

by alexspacesout



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Charms, Cuddles, Embarrassing, Fluff, Funny, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Kisses, M/M, ereri, hella fun to write, jeanmarco, long oneshot, mentions of harry potter characters - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren the Gryffindor somehow managed to fall for Levi the Slytherin, causing for some sticky situations. However, after seven years of dealing with it, the two decide to look back on their favorite (and positive) moments from their time at Hogwarts.</p><p>Can be (but doesn't have to be) read after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7372165">"I A-Gryffindor You"</a> I suppose a recommended companion??</p>
            </blockquote>





	I A-Gryffindor You, Too

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun using 'bloody' to replace the more...'intense'...cursing, as well as spelling stuff the most British way possible. I mean, Hogwarts /is/ a British school, after all.
> 
> I kept this as one long chapter because it kept the flow of the story going better than splitting it up. However, feel free to read it anyway you want! 
> 
> This was written for the Snk MiniBang and I had a ton of fun doing it, though it was a struggle to make it match up with my schedule. In the end, I marathon wrote 6k+ words in less than two days. I COULD NOT have completed it without the help of [algernonswrittingstruggles](http://algernonswrittingstruggles.tumblr.com/) Thank you so so SO much for your help with editing, love <3
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

 

"I bet you can't take Armin's book without him seeing." Levi cupped his hands to ensure his whisper would only be heard by Eren. With a cheeky grin and a wink, Eren pushes up off the chair and casually wanders toward Armin as though he was getting a tissue. Halfway there, he glances back towards Levi to give a small wave, making sure he's watching.

He stops a few steps from Armin, the nerd intently focused on whatever homework handed out for next week. That brainiac is always getting way ahead of himself.

Eren pauses to make sure Armin's completely absorbed in his work before making a grab for the thick book hanging out of his bag. With it successfully in his hand, he nearly skips back to his seat. No more than two steps later, he finds himself face-planted on the floor, causing the whole class to stare at him, including Armin.

With his cheeks burning red, Eren rushes to untangle himself from Armin's bag straps and subtly return the book to where it came from. Before he can slip it in unnoticed, Armin glances up from fixing his papers and catches him in the act. He can't be sure of the expression on Armin's face, but it definitely makes him want to run...

...so run is what he does.

The book returned to its rightful owner, Eren sprints back to his seat beside Levi and settles down with his head in his hands. Thanks to his little goof up, he can be expecting terrible torment soon to come.

Levi is acutely aware of this and spends the remainder of the class shooting mischievous glances at Eren as a reminder of his impending doom.

As soon as the two boys step foot outside the classroom, Levi grabs Eren by the elbow and pulls him away from the crowd of students towards an empty corridor.

"The whole box." Levi commands as Eren watches with wide eyes. Levi digs out a large box of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_ from his bag and hands it to him.

"The whole box?" Eren's voice comes out trembling and weak as he slowly accepts the package.

Levi nods sharply, a glimpse of an evil smirk dancing on his lips.

With a deep breath, Eren tears the box open and tosses all the beans back in one go, chewing them as quickly as possible. Even doing that, the beans still take nearly a whole minute to go down.

During that time, Eren thinks about his life up to this point and gradually accepts his terrible fate. With watery eyes and a burning tongue, Eren swallows the last of the atrocities and shows his empty mouth to Levi.

He takes a horribly long time to inspect Eren's mouth, very well aware of the torturous flavors coating Eren's tongue and being digested into his body. This time a visible grin appears on Levi's face as he announces the 'all clear'.

Relieved to be done, Eren turns around and races toward the restroom, eager to wash his mouth of the taste. Mildly concerned, Levi trails behind him at a small distance.

When he pushes the door open, Eren's almost tempted to purge the nastiness from inside him but gags at the thought... _huh, gags at the thought of puking, how interesting..._

Instead he rushes to the sink and pours handfuls of water into his mouth, swishing it around before spitting it back out. A few seconds later, Levi quietly pushes open the door to peek inside.

"You alright, Eren?" Upon receiving no response, he pushes the door open further and spots Eren standing at the sink, bent over and holding his stomach. Frowning, Levi approaches him.

"Sorry..." Levi stands a few feet away, unsure of what to do. He's never been a very good comforter, but that doesn't mean he won't try.

"It's not your fa-" Eren pauses to gag a bit, drink some water, and continues, "-your fault. I took the dare and failed." His voice lifts a bit at the end, suggesting a smile.

"Failed miserably." Levi allows a bit of relief to bleed into his voice upon hearing Eren's stability returning.

Eren nods and wipes his mouth, standing up straight to face Levi. "By the way, real vomit tastes better than the bean flavor."

"Good to know."

 

* * *

 

 

"Ugh, that's disgusting, you're disgusting." Levi bats at Eren, who tries to wrap his arms around the feisty midget.

"But you still love me." Eren smiles and nestles his face in Levi's shoulder as he returns back to the nice, warm lap.

"Shut up." The couple falls into a comfortable silence, watching the dying flames flicker in the logs of the Gryffindor fireplace. Levi's the first to break the silence, intent on returning Eren's embarrassment. After seven years of attending Hogwarts, there are more than enough uncomfortable stories to tell.

"Remember the time when we were learning to fly on the brooms and you totally failed?" Levi tilts his head back to place a light kiss on Eren's jaw.

"Like it was yesterday."

 

* * *

 

"Now hold your right hand out above the broom-" With trembling excitement, Eren did as he was told. "-and shout 'up'!"

All around him a chorus of voices were shouting 'up', some at the top of their lungs and others at barely a whisper. Eren fell somewhere between, staring intently at the broom to urge it into his hand.

"Come on, boy, up!" Eren kicked at the ground, frustrated when the broom gave a simple roll and laid still.

A collective gasp urged Eren to look up from his task and immediately drop his jaw in awe. Almost ten feet in the air hovered Levi Ackerman, his face still hard and blank as always.

"Very good, Mr. Ackerman! Ten points for Slytherin for a job very well done." As Levi lowered himself back to the ground, his mates gathered around to pat him on the back and give him a high five.

Rage quickly filled Eren and he found himself struggling to breathe. If he couldn't do just as well as Levi, if not better, there's no way he could live with himself.

With a new found ferocity, Eren shouted "UP!" loud enough to attract the attention of a passersby. With the broom in his hand, Eren eagerly hops on and kicks off the ground as hard as physically possible, shooting skyward.

At first there are sounds of cheers from the ground below, but as he begins to float higher, they morph to questions of his return.

Now that his anger has faded, Eren's left in a terrible dilemma. He managed to get up here, but how in the hell is he supposed to get down?

 

* * *

 

"Bloody hell, your face made me die!! When Madam Hooch brought you down to the ground you were sobbing, you little shit – those were the good days!!" Levi can't help but chuckle at the memory, encouraging Eren to tighten his grip to regain Levi's attention.

"But who's the best Quidditch player _ever_ now?" Eren winks at Levi who rolls his eyes in return.

"No need to rub it in, brat."

"Well you're not the one who won the Quidditch Cup, are you?" Eren wholeheartedly laughs at Levi's failed stink eye, enjoying himself immensely.

"I'm going to miss you when you join the league." The corners of Levi's lips turn down into a pout as he remembers Eren's plans. The future once seemed so far away but it's managed to sneak up on them, appearing just around the corner.

"It's okay, I'll visit you at the Ministry, Mr. 'Head of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures'." Eren boops Levi's nose at the end of the title but to his dismay receives no reaction.

With a sigh, Eren adjusts himself and latches onto another memory. "I wasn't going to say this, but remember when-"

 

* * *

 

"Somebody? Anybody?" Eren grumbles and casts his eyes down at his feet. He should be ashamed, a second-year still forgetting about the disappearing steps in the staircase.

Due to his own foolishness, he's now trapped underneath the staircase with only a little window of light in the corner to see who passes by above. It's been nearly five minutes and he still has yet to see a single person walk up or down the stairs.

In total despair, Eren halfheartedly calls out again, not expecting a response, "Someone, have pity on this poor little shit who can't help but get stuck and requires attention!" So caught up in his pity party, Eren almost doesn't realize someone approaching the opening above him.

"Eren? Is that you?" The dark figure above looms over the hole to get a better look inside.

"Oh- um, yeah?" Unsure of his rescuer's identity, Eren keeps the talking to a minimum to avoid needing to use their name. "A little help?" Eren reaches his hand up just above the opening and is surprised when the stranger steps back with a chuckle.

"Not yet." After a bit of shuffling, the shadow takes a seat at the edge of the hole cross-legged, and Eren is finally able to gain their identity.

"Levi?? Seriously?" Levi nods and rests his chin in his hands, gazing down at Eren with a proud smirk. Unsure of how to respond to that, Eren stares back blankly for the whole of two minutes.

Eventually a low chuckle fills the silence, startling Eren. "Bloody hell, what a loser." Levi continues to laugh, enjoying Eren's mounting frustration. "Getting yourself stuck in a hole with only me to help. The universe seems to be on my side today." Levi's laughter increases in volume, intensifying Eren's frustrations.

"Shut up and help me-"

"Not until you admit I'm better than you."

Eren takes a few seconds to comprehend his request. ".... what?"

"Tell me I'm better than you."

With a sigh, Eren reluctantly complies. "Levi Ackerman is better than me."

" _Aaaand_ smarter."

"-and smarter..."

"And handsomer."

"What? That's not even a wor-" Eren cuts himself short when he catches sight of Levi shooting daggers at him. After sighing with his whole being, Eren finishes the sentence. "And handsomer."

"The whole thing now."

"Levi Ackerman is better, smarter, and handsomer than I, Eren Jaeger. Can you get me out now?" Levi's evil laughter suggests he was thinking otherwise, yet he still grabs Eren's hand to yank him out.

As soon as his feet are on steady ground, Eren lightly smacks Levi upside the head with a grin. "Stupid Slytherin, always full of yourself."

Before Levi has the chance to retaliate, Eren takes off running, shrieking with laughter.

 

* * *

 

Levi allows a small grin at the fond memory, enjoying the image of Eren's frustrated face looking _up_ at him for once.

"That was the best day of my life." Levi grabs Eren's arms and pulls them higher up around his waist for the added warmth and security.

"I have favorite days, too," Eren whispers in Levi's ear, pulling him closer to leave a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Oh yeah? What are they?" Levi can't help but be curious, Eren tends to be the one humiliating himself far more often. With all the embarrassing memories they just brought back up, Levi's certain Eren's will be equally as awkward.

"I still remember that adorable look on your face-"

 

* * *

 

Little Levi couldn't help but replay the moment in his head. Not two days ago, Eren kissed him for the first time. That wonderful sensation still melts his heart into a puddle with each recollection.

It's in this private state of mind that Eren stumbled across Levi. With a raised eyebrow, Eren ducked back behind the wall he just cleared and peeked around the corner.

The Slytherin sat alone on a bench toward the northwest corner of the courtyard, a Potions book in his lap. Yet his mind was elsewhere, his gaze somewhere in the heavens. Eren bet he could wave his hands in front of Levi's face and he wouldn't even blink.

With a tiny sigh of relief, Eren turned away and slid his back slowly down the wall. He had been running nearly twenty minutes late after getting held up with Trelawney. Man, could she talk!

He had expected Levi to be angry with him, but not that he’d be in a totally unaware state. Though it works out to his advantage, there's only a small chance he's even aware of Eren's arrival.

A few students pass by Eren as he sits with his head leaned against the wall and eyes half closed. Most probably thought he was napping, but in reality he was picturing scenarios of greeting Levi and trying to choose one that would play out in his favor.

Deciding an _obscuro_ spell might scare him off, Eren chooses the next best and gets his wand at the ready.

After brushing himself off and making sure his appearance is impeccable, just as Levi likes it, Eren set off toward the still dazed Slytherin.

He stops a few feet away, eyeing the book open in front of Levi. He wasn't even on a real page; he left it open to the table of contents. It seems as though he never intended to study in the first place. This strikes Eren as odd, being that Levi is a die-hard student that's constantly studying to ensure nearly perfect grades.

It's true that Levi didn't intend to study, he simply wanted to look busy to anybody passing by to avoid questioning. However, his thoughts drew him further and further away until he was no longer sitting in the courtyard like a busy little student. Head floating in the clouds, he remains completely oblivious to Eren's presence. Rather, he dreams about his warm embrace and having the Gryffindor's lips on his again.

Eren, wand at the ready, slowly creeps closer, taking care not to wake Levi from his stupor. It would ruin the surprise, after all.

Only a foot away, Eren catches a light pink dusted across Levi's cheeks, ruining the typically cold exterior he's come to expect. He takes a moment to appreciate it, unsure if he'll ever see it again, and then closes the final gap.

When Levi feels a pressure on his lips, he immediately snaps back to the real world and nearly kicks Eren away. However, at the last second before his foot makes contact, he gets a glimpse of the familiar brown mop of hair and the gentle woodsy scent that only Eren has.

Levi only gets a moment of relief before processing that Eren was kissing him-

 _'Oh my god, Eren's kissing me!'_ Upon realizing this, he eagerly leans into Eren and silently begs for more.

He feels a small smirk on Eren's lips as his warmth moves away, only to be replaced with a flash of color. If Levi listened close enough, he would've heard Eren whisper ' _orchideous'_ seconds before the stunning bouquet appeared.

"Surprise!" Eren pushes the flowers into Levi's stunned hands, hoping for any kind of reaction.

He didn't quite get what he was expecting. Levi's slightly surprised face turned into a tomato in 0.2 seconds flat, causing him to raise his arm to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Wait- no, Levi, no, I wanna see your face!!' Eren urgently yanks on Levi's arm, desperately curious to see the color cover his face. When he finally manages to yank his arm away, Eren's surprised to see tears pooling in the corners of Levi's eyes.

Before he has a chance to comment on it, Levi hops up on the bench and wraps his arms around Eren's neck to pull him into a hug.

In his current situation, the only thing that would give Levi any sense of power is height. The bench helped him secure that as well as provide the perfect height for resting his head on Eren’s shoulder.

With Levi's head and arms heavy on his shoulders, Eren has no choice but to return the gesture and wrap his arms around the midget's waist.

A few minutes of silence pass by before Levi finally manages to work up the nerve to kiss Eren as his 'thank you'. Eren gladly receives the gratitude, returning a lovely peck of a 'you're welcome' as response.

 

* * *

 

"Bloody hell, Eren, you're a great kisser!" Levi struggles to defend himself, burying his face in Eren's warm robes.

Eren's chuckle vibrates through his chest, soothing Levi's worries some. "I know, I know." Absentmindedly, Eren raises his hand to rake his fingers through the raven’s hair in his lap. He settles into the soft Gryffindor couch, prepared to spend a few more hours cuddling until the morning sun breaks their tranquility.

Levi shifts slightly to look up at Eren, appreciating his long eyelashes and strong jaw from below. With a happy hum of approval, he cuddles closer to Eren to reinforce his claim on him.

His thoughts wander back in time to their third year at Hogwarts, after they had been together for nearly a year.

"Armin was so supportive when we came out about our relationship, I can't even _begin_ to say how much that meant to me." Levi feels Eren nod in agreement, his fingers stilling as he assisted in recalling the memory.

 

* * *

 

The sunlight streams through the crack in the curtain, awakening Eren from his deep slumber. With a yawn, he stretches and rubs his tired eyes. After blinking some of the sleep out, he notices a heavy weight on his lap.

Grumbling, Eren pokes the sleeping form. "Levi...LEviiii...." He only shifts slightly, hugging the red and gold decorative pillow tight in his arms. With a small smile, Eren allows Levi a few more seconds of sleep to admire his rarely soft features.

Just before he has a chance to shake Levi awake, a clear voice cuts through the still morning and causes Eren to jump. This sudden movement jars Levi awake and into a defensive position.

Armin's tinkling laughter bounces off the stone ceiling to meet the sleepy couple prepared for battle. "You guys look ridiculous."

Eren realizes that he must agree with his terrible bed head and his robes halfway off. Levi doesn't look much scarier with chibi titan pj's peaking through his robes and large bags underneath his eyes from only a few hours of sleep.

"Umm, Levi?" Eren's barely able to conceal the chuckle, causing Levi to look down and blush in embarrassment at his current appearance.

"So, you guys together then?" Armin's straight forward question startles them, resulting in a beat of awkward silence before any coherent thoughts are made.

"Umm...well...." Eren looks to Levi for help, unsure of what to do. He hadn't intended to come out with their relationship anytime soon.

Levi squeezes Eren's hand and nods his go-ahead. Returning the squeeze, Eren turns to respond to Armin's heavy question.

"Yeah, we're together." Unconsciously, the two shift closer and prepare to be berated with ridicule. It's generally not accepted to have inter-house relationships.

"Oh, that's cool! Hope it works out for you, you make a cute couple." Armin winks and continues to the bathroom with a smile. He had been secretly shipping them from the start and it was great to see it come true.

It takes a minute for the shock to fade. Eren knew Armin tended to be pretty accepting, but not this easily! Levi's shock fades quicker, enabling him to take Eren in his arms and kiss his wrinkled forehead. "Would you look at that?" Levi can't help but allow a small smile to appear, relieved that they have at least one person on their side.

 

* * *

 

"I'm still confused as to why Armin was in the Gryffindor common room at early o'clock in the damn morning. Even if it _was_ the Ravenclaw common room, you know, the one _he belongs to_ , that's still too bloody early to be up and about." Levi shakes his head in exasperation.

With a chuckle, Eren resumes combing through Levi's hair with his fingers. "Some things are best kept a secret."

"Speaking of secrets –” Levi closes his eyes and leans back into Eren's gentle touch, "- remember when we gave Hanji a pen for the first time? I can't believe she'd never heard of them before!"

 

* * *

 

Hanji looked at the love-birds with heart eyes, already imagining the conversation she would have with Armin that night about their beloved OTP.

"So what is it that you two cuties are doing over there?" Hanji looks curiously at the odd instrument held in Eren's hand.

"Playing tic-tac-toe...shit! Levi, you win again." Eren sets the pen down with a frustrated sigh and crosses his arms. Levi lets out an amused 'tch' and begins creating the next game board.

"What's that thing that Levi's using?" Hanji puts her books down on the table and leans across for a better view.

Eren uncrosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "A...pen???" Levi glances up at Hanji, entertaining an idea in his head. With a quick glance to Eren, he notices he seems to be on the same page.

"Wanna give it a go?" Eren asks Hanji carefully, indicating for Levi to hand the pen over. Hanji accepts it like a bomb, cradling it in her hands with eyes wide in wonder.

"Woah...." Hanji brings it close to her face, almost touching the tip of her nose. "What does it do?”

Levi holds up the paper they had been writing on to show it covered in tic-tac-toe boards. "It writes."

"WHAT?!?" Hanji's shriek nearly deafens them, drawing a few odd looks from other students in the library. Hanji seems to realize this and lowers her voice to her version of a whisper, still loud enough for the surrounding tables to hear clearly.

"How do you use it?!" Hanji spouts, eyes wide. Eren gently takes it from her hand and clicks it to reveal the tip. Hanji gasps loudly, her eyes sparkling in awe. With a flourish, Eren puts the tip of the pen to the paper and draws a smiley face.

"Wait, where's the ink???" Hanji ducks under the table to see if Eren was hiding the bottle somewhere.

"There is no ink." Levi sends a subtle smirk to Eren who responds with a chuckle. After checking under both Eren's and Levi's feet in disbelief, she reappears and gazes at the pen in awe. "Give it a try." Eren hands the pen over with a wide smile, subtly winking at Levi in the process.

With nimble fingers, Hanji puts the pen to the only blank corner of the paper and begins to scribble.

"Woah...what...how...??" Hanji looks up between Levi and Eren in hopes of an explanation but receives none. Absolutely bewildered, Hanji spins the pen around in her hand to look at all of its angles.

Eren and Levi exchange looks, having a silent conversation to figure out what their next words would be.

"Hey Hanji-" Eren begins.

"-be careful, if you write for too long without expressing your thanks-" Levi continues, barely keeping the smirk off his face.

"-using a special incantation, the pen will-"

"-explode."

Eren struggles to not burst with laughter, thoroughly enjoying Hanji's reaction.

Eyes wide with fright, Hanji flings the pen back toward Eren and Levi, barely blinking when it hits Levi directly in the head. "What's the incantation?? Well?? Hurry, it's gonna explode!" Hanji rushes to pack up her books, eager to get out of there before she gets blown to bits.

"Here, you have to be the one holding it." Levi slides the pen across the table toward the jumpy Hanji. With a deep breath, she closes her eyes and picks the pen up, awaiting her doom.

"What do I say??"

"My anaconda don't-" Eren tries to continue but is forced to stop when he's racked with silent laughter.

Hanji repeats with a shudder, her hands gripping the pen tightly.

Levi takes his cue and finishes the rest of the incantation. "-want none unless you got buns, hun." Even Levi's cold exterior breaks for a moment when Hanji repeats in a terrified whisper.

"Is that it? Are we safe?" Hanji opens one eye, the pen gripped tightly in her hands.

Eren looks the other way, still shaking with laughter. Levi takes a breath to steel himself before making eye contact and nodding. "Indeed, if you'd like you can keep it."

Hanji's eyes immediately light up at the thought of performing tests and experiments on this strange object. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Hanji skips around their backs and gives them a quick squeeze before running off with her prized possession.

A few seconds later she returns to grab her books. "Whoops, forgot these!" With a maniacal laugh, she runs off once again, eager to get started.

 

* * *

 

Eren doubles over with laughter, holding his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes. Levi grins wickedly, continuing with another 'magical pen' moment.

"Holy shit, when she ran up to us the next day in TEARS and ink covering her hands! Four eyes was bloody CRYING because she thought she killed the pen when it exploded on her!!" Eren grips his stomach tighter as his laughter intensifies.

"Shit, that was great." Eren wipes his tears away and straightens up, still giggling as he takes Levi back in his embrace. "Purebloods are hilarious."

With a laugh, Eren repeatedly taps Levi as he speaks to ensure his full attention. "Oh, but _Horseface!_ The look on his face when he found us outside of Snape's classroom that one time in fifth year." Levi's face is one of puzzlement, urging Eren to continue his story.

 

* * *

 

After years of dating, normal kisses began to grow boring. They both decided they needed a jump start, something more invigorating for their relationship.

Though this isn't really what they planned.

"Mmm, Eren, that feels so good...." Levi tilts his head back and closes his eyes as Eren bites at his neck, leaving little kisses after each one.

With a low growl, Levi flips them around and pins Eren to the wall, burying him in kisses and gentle touches. His fingers trail down Eren’s chest, tracing little patterns as he takes Eren's lips in his.

Just as he begins to unbutton Eren's robes, an uncomfortable cough breaks their trance. With a frustrated sigh, Levi whirls on his heels to see who could've been so rude to interrupt them.

"Horseface." Levi nods his greeting, subtly fixing his robes to make it _not_ look like he was just having an intense make out session.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Jean peeked around Levi to see Eren still against the wall, panting slightly as he fixed his hair up a bit.

Levi leaned slightly to the right to regain Horseface's attention. "Just some yoga, we had a really intense exam today to prep for the O.W.L.s." Eren stepped up beside Levi, prepared to back up his lie.

"It sure doesn't look like it..." Jean scans both of them up and down, obvious skepticism on his horse-like features.

"Huh... well then, care to tell me where you were during the exam?" Levi cheekily cocks his head, staring Jean down. Jean tries to hold his ground, but Levi's intense gaze and his own obvious guilt forces his eyes to the floor.

"Have fun with your yoga." Jean speeds away with a slight blush on his face, eager to get out of there. Levi watches him leave with his arms crossed and a stern scowl resting on his lips.

Just as Levi sees Jean turn the corner, Eren's lips are on his, whispering seductively "Now, where were we?"

 

* * *

 

"But how did you know he wasn't there? _You_ weren't even there!" Eren bends down and places a chaste kiss on Levi's smirk.

"Like I said before, some things are better left a secret." Eren nods and looks off into the distance, momentarily spacing out.

"What do you think Jean was doing?" The question hangs in the air for a moment before they simultaneously shake their heads.

"Gross. I do _not_ want to think about Horseface messing about with poor, innocent, Hufflepuff Marco." Eren swats the air in front of him as though that would get rid of his terrible thoughts.

"Agreed." Levi drums his fingers on Eren's chest, thinking about all their wonderful times together. His heart feels heavy with the thought of Eren being on a professional Quidditch team, the chances of him getting hurt triple coming from a school team.

Eren seems to catch onto his worry and nudges Levi gently, urging him to look into his eyes. "We're here _now_ , enjoy it while it lasts." Eren kisses Levi firmly, rooting him back to their current moment in time.

Still, the thought of Eren getting injured stings a bit. With that pain comes the memory of a particularly intense Quidditch match. Hoping that talking about it may help to sort out his worries, Levi begins to recount the experience.

 

* * *

 

"-and both Seekers close in on the Snitch!! Looks like it's going to be a close one, folks!" The stadium of cheering students blur as Eren dives for the Snitch, his hand outstretched. It's only at the last second that he spots a blur of green coming straight towards him.

Without enough time to pull back, Eren collides head on with Slytherin's seeker, knocking them both out and sending them spiraling to the ground seven feet below. ~

When Levi came to, the first thing he noticed was an intense throbbing pain in his head. The next thing he noticed was a body laying in the bed across from his. They didn't appear to be moving aside from the gentle rise and fall of their breathing.

With a groan, Levi covers his eyes from the bright light streaming through the windows. He has no idea how long he's been out, but his mouth and throat are as dry as a desert and he's desperate for water.

After psyching himself up to move, he removes his arm from his eyes and sits up a bit. With low grumbles and grunts, Levi manages to prop himself up with a pillow and reach the glass of water on the small table beside his bed.

He eagerly chugs down the water, enjoying the moisture quenching his thirst. With a mildly content sigh, he sets the empty glass down and looks back at the shape across from him. There's something familiar about the brown hair peeking out of the sheets...

"Eren!" Levi whispers, hoping to get the Gryffindor's attention without attracting Madam Pompfrey.

The sheets shift slightly but the head remains buried. With a frustrated sigh, Levi throws his covers off and heaves himself off the bed. Choosing to ignore the throbbing pain in his head and the light-head he gets from standing, he hobbles over to Eren's bed.

"Hey, Gryffindor brat, wake up," Levi whispers intensely, leaning heavily on the edge of the bed to prevent himself from collapsing onto the floor.

Eren grumbles incoherently and rolls over to face Levi, drool pooling on his pillow.

_Ew..._

Taking care to avoid putting his hand in the spit, he flicks Eren in the nose... hard.

Eren's eyes blink open quickly, his hand immediately going for his nose to rub the pain out. "Ouch, was that necessary?" Eren slurs his words slightly, tongue still heavy with sleep.

"You were drooling." Levi decides to skim over the question, instead choosing to point out the obvious. Eren sticks out his tongue in response and wipes it away with the back of his hand.

"So, what's up?" Eren sits up on his elbows, the slight throbbing in the back of his head preventing him from sitting up all the way.

"Not much, you?" Levi tries to casually lean on the bed, struggling to hide the pain from his head.

"Haha, just enjoying the luxury of food in bed and no classes- shit, Levi, you okay?" Eren reaches forward, forgetting his pain momentarily as Levi slips and nearly falls to the floor.

"Yeah, just sli-IPPED!" Levi cries out when his feet struggle to find purchase and his vision starts spinning. Completely ignoring his own needs, Eren pulls the sheets back in favor of saving Levi. With a grunt, he manages to heave the dizzy Slytherin up onto the bed with him.

Once certain he wouldn't be able to fall off, Eren settles in as the big spoon. He takes care to wrap his arms around Levi's waist in case he does decide to roll away.

"You alright now, my little mighty midget?" Eren whispers into Levi's ear, grinning from ear to ear.

Levi retorts with a quick smack to Eren's thigh, secretly enjoying Eren's loving nickname. "Now I am."

 

* * *

 

"We spent the rest of the day just talking and cuddling." Levi’s voice fades toward the end of his sentence, reminiscing in their wonderful years at Hogwarts. Relieved to see him in a better state of mind, Eren allows his own mind to drift.

Unaware, Eren's arms drop from Levi's sides and he struggles to put them back in their rightful place. " _Erennnnn..._ "

Eren blinks and notices Levi's tiny pout. "What? Oh, sorry!" He quickly pulls Levi back into a warm embrace, recounting a similar experience back in their first few months together.

 

* * *

 

Levi tried to still his shivering body, but nothing would work. _Mind over body, mind over body..._

Despite Levi's insistent pleas for his body to cooperate, it continued to shiver uncontrollably. Eren walks a few paces in front of him, blissfully unaware of Levi's struggle.

_How could this brat be wearing only a thin jumper and pants in the middle of bloody winter?!?_

Eren's brisk pace and long legs forces Levi to jog to catch up. Once he reaches his side, he discretely reaches for Eren's hand and grabs it tightly in his. Eren only glances back curiously before continuing on toward their favorite corner in an abandoned part of the castle.

With Eren's hand entangled with his, he's able to control some of his shaking. The warmth from Eren's hand slowly spreads up his arm, stopping just below the shoulder to his frustration.

As they turn the corner into their special hideout, Levi finally decides he's fed up with being freezing cold.

"Eren, cuddle me." Both the command and stern voice cause Eren to laugh in disbelief. However, after seeing Levi's serious face, he realizes he's not kidding.

"Oh..uh, okay...." Eren sits against the wall and opens his arms and legs for Levi to sit between. Once he's settled, Eren takes the initiative to close him in. Immediately, he notices the shivers racking Levi's small body.

"Shit, Levi, why didn't you bloody tell me you were becoming a bloody icicle sooner?!" Eren pulls Levi in tighter, intent on sharing his warmth.

Rather than responding, Levi leans his head into Eren's chest and closes his eyes with a happy hum. Eventually, his shivers fade as the two reach thermal equilibrium; Eren's furnace-like heat warms up Levi's freezer burned body, in return allowing Eren to cool to a more comfortable temperature.

Rather than trying to talk, the two continued to cuddle until it began to snow. In Levi's words: 'let's get out of this shitty white stuff before I bloody freeze to death'.

 

* * *

 

With cuddles constant and romance heavy in the Gryffindor common room, it's only a given that they both fondly recall their confessions of love for the other not long ago.

 

* * *

 

As another shooting star passes overhead, Eren's sure his wish _must_ come true. With five wishes for Levi to accept his love, there's a fairly good chance it may happen. With that thought in his mind, he turns his head to the left to make eye contact with the steely grey ones already looking at him.

"Hey, cutie," Levi deadpans, his eyes seeming to search Eren's brilliant green ones.

Eren chuckles and nods in response. "Hey, handsome."

Even after being called that for nearly six years now, his heart still flutters. Hell, his knees still go weak when Eren even glances at him. If that isn't love, then what the hell is?

The idea weighing in his mind, he almost doesn't notice Eren pointing at something in the sky. Only half listening, he follows his finger to look at a meaningless constellation twinkling in the night sky. Eren's always been the astronomy junkie, and it's only because of him he was able to pass the class.

"-Orion the Hunter, with his bow and arrow in hand...." Eren’s voice fades away, just barely preventing himself from letting the words slip. He's so stupidly in love he can't even contain those three special words long enough to create their own sentence.

Eren squeezes Levi's hand slightly to get his beautiful eyes to return. With a deep breath, Eren counts to three and opens his mouth to confess three absolutely life-changing words.

"I love you."

"I love you."

The two wizards look at each other in awe, amazement, appreciation, and a million other unidentifiable emotions. Somehow, simultaneously, they managed to confess their undying love for each other.

After getting over their initial shock, the two laugh and snuggle closer.

"My goodness, does it feel good to get that off my chest." Levi whispers into the warm giant's chest. Eren runs his fingers through Levi's hair and kisses the top of the midget's head as agreement.

From the top of Hogwarts, they could see the world and then some. Their only safety net from falling a hundred feet being a flimsy broom lying a few feet away, completely inanimate at the moment. Even knowing that, the couple still feels invincible and on top of the world. Not even catching the Golden Snitch can compare to the feeling of catching someone you love...and keeping them.

 

* * *

 

Levi snuggles tightly to Eren, trying to will away the tears. "I can't believe our time here is up." Levi's typically not one to cry, but all the memories softened him up and Eren is the only person he's comfortable enough around to allow emotions to show.

"There, there, my sweet munchkin, there are amazing things to come! Don't dwell on the past, live in the here and now and look forward to the future." Eren tries all he can to soothe away Levi's tears, yet they continue to spill.

After a moment of thinking, he slyly pulls his wand from his robes and points it in Levi's direction. With a flick of the wrist and a whisper under his breath, he sets a charm on Levi.

At first, it's mild shaking and muffled squeaks, but not ten seconds later Levi's shrieking with laughter.

"EREN!! What the BLOODY HELL did you do that for?? A bloody _Rictusempra_ charm?!" Levi's words are spliced with laughter as he holds his side, barely able to breathe.

"I figured you could use a good laugh!" _And it'd be nice to see your smile..._

"Make it- AHAHA- s-stahp!!" Levi rolls off the couch and onto the floor, struggling to inhale.

"I- uh...I don't know how…." Eren grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck.

Levi attempts to shoot him a glare, but with the tickling charm upon him it's anything but intimidating. Eren manages to maintain eye contact and give him a little eyebrow wiggle. "Watcha gonna do to me, huh?"

Levi's left to his own devices as he collapses with horrible laughter, unable to respond or do anything to make it stop.

Eren looks on, secretly enjoying Levi's helplessness. As his gaze looks him up and down, his eyes settle on Levi's cheeks.

"Holy shit, Levi! You never told me you have dimples!!" Eren leans forward, eyes wide in wonder at the fantastic sight before him. Not only is Levi smiling, but it's beautifully adorned with little dimples in each corner. Eren's heart warms immensely at the sight, falling in love with the Slytherin once again.

After five minutes of Levi dying with laughter and Eren's heart twisting at the sight, the charm finally wears off and Levi's able to stand again. Eren braces himself for the worst, but gets surprised when Levi kisses his lips fiercely.

It's nearly a whole minute before they separate, both breathing heavily. "That's payback."

Eren raises an eyebrow and kisses Levi's cheek. "I need to be a bad boy more often, then."

Even with trying his hardest to hide it, Levi blushes profusely at the comment and hides it by burying his head in the crook of Eren's neck. Chuckling, Eren wraps his arm around the a-dork-able Slytherin and whispers sweet nothings until the sun rises on their graduation day.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean the WORLD to me if you told me what you thought, I put a ton of work into this and I gotta say it's sorta my pride and joy ^3^ Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
